Munch
Munch… Hell rained down upon the city. Truly, it was not pleasant. Skyscrapers crumbled, killing thousands. Homes were destroyed, along with the families that inhabited them. The Earth had become nothing more than a playground. It was the middle space; a place where two parties could war, could see who was the strongest, without having any actual damage done to their own homelands. Despite their claims of good faith, the Angels were really such selfish beings. They were prolonging the Human’s already pointless lives. Who would want to live in the world as it stood today? This world was rotten. The Demons were no better. They were vile, disgusting beings, with no reason to live. Not that there was any actual reason to live. Bran had debated this before. There was no point continuing on this subject. He would focus on the one at hand, the invasion… The invasion… There was no, true reason for them to attack. They had their own realm to rule, while Heaven and the Angels had there’s. They had no interest in Earth, obviously. So why not attack Heaven instead? Oh, because… Well… Bran couldn’t think of a feasible reason. Because there wasn’t one. Maybe attack the Earth to get the Angels to defend it, so that the actual defense of Heaven was weakened? But then that wouldn’t make sense, as the Demons had sent all of their forces to Earth for the invasion. So they wanted Earth. But then why were they destroying it? Munch… Bran swallowed another cookie. This was one of the few pleasures he could experience from this world. Maybe the Humans, and Life in general, should just carry on to supply him with Nilla Wafers? And Music. The Humans wrote wonderful music. Or, at least… They used to. The new music wasn’t as good. He preferred the old music. The cows would need to be kept alive too. How else would he get the milk for his wafers? He wasn’t about to drink Soy Milk. The ocean here was getting boring, and so was the beach chair he was sitting on. Just this; sitting here and doing nothing as there was so much going on was annoying. He would have to choose sides soon. But who, when both sides were corrupt? Did he have to choose? Why not follow his own path? Write his own story? Choose his own course? Oh, right. The purpose problem. He had no purpose here. Choosing a side was supposed to give him one… Bran sighed. He didn’t want to revisit that issue again! That one! The one he always ended up at! What was the meaning in life? What has meaning in life? What is important or significant in life? What is the significance of life? No matter how he looked at it he could never reach an acceptable answer. It always ended in ‘there is none; we’re here for no reason’, and that was unacceptable. There had to be a reason. It couldn’t all just be pointless. Even if he was here to entertain God; to keep him from his eternal boredom; even that would be acceptable. Maybe it was love~? He’d humored the thought before, that possibly, when one finds love, they find to the meaning of life. But there was no reason to pursue such emotions. Boom. A large mushroom cloud formed behind Bran. Devastating amounts of heat swept the beach, blowing the sand around him into the ocean, which was boiling and evaporating as it retreated further into the horizon. His spot had been ruined! And by what? A small nuclear warhead!? What a pain in the ass. He didn’t even have to look to know that there was a figure floating silently at his side, watching the same scene he was. Munch… “I’ve already warned you. You shouldn’t choose sides. Your existence in itself is a paradox. Why don’t you return to Purgatory?” it seemed to say, though its lips had not moved at all. A glare was quickly leveled in its direction, which it ignored skillfully. “If you’re going to read my thoughts, then there’s no point in answering, since you already know what my response will be.” He retorted immediately. His Mother was here to annoy him once again, even though he had already rejected her about fifteen-million times. “''Because you want to'' isn’t a suitable reason to choose a side, Bran.” “I’m relatively sure that’s the reasoning Hell used when it started this invasion, as well the reasoning Heaven used when it chose to defend Earth. Isn’t it also the reason you choose to remain neutral instead of building your own empire?” “''I'' choose to remain neutral to prevent an upset in the bala—“ “Balance of power, I know, mother. But why? Why not upset the balance? In the end, one power would rise to the top, and then everything would be peaceful for a short while. Why don’t you just… Do something?” He smirked. It was fun pushing his Mother’s buttons. After years of study, it wasn’t hard to find a flaw in her philosophy. But she had already left. What a sad thought. A Mother, outsmarted by her son. A student surpassing their master. So on, and so forth, none of this would ever end. He wanted to kill himself so badly. But was there a point to Death, too? If he had been given this life, then who was he to waste it? He was not a God, nor was he one of one’s creations. He was something entirely in himself. And he loved himself for it! But if there was no point in his existence, then why should he exist? Well… He wasn’t especially suffering. This life was, at best, tolerable. Even with Anascas nagging him and the impending fate of the world possibly riding on his shoulders. He would tolerate it. For now. Munch…